Petite Potter deviendra grande
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Drago Malfoy et Hannah Potter se sont détestés dès la première fois qu'ils se sont parlé. Mais à Hogwarts, tout change. Leur relation évoluera-t-elle aussi ?


**/ ! \ Pour une question pratique, j'ai choisis d'utiliser les thermes propres au monde d'Harry Potter dans cette fanfiction dans leur langue d'origine. Ainsi, le professeur Rogue est ici le professeur Snape, Poudlard est Hogwarts, **_**ect**_**… **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les droits de la série Harry Potter. Ils appartiennent à Madame J.K Rowling. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que je n'ai pas eu le moindre centime pour la rédaction de cette histoire ?**

**Résumé : . Drago Malfoy et Hannah Potter se sont détestés dès la première fois qu'ils se sont parlé. Mais à Hogwarts, tout change. Leur relation évoluera-t-elle aussi ? **

**Petite Potter deviendra grande**

Drago avait toujours été fière d'être un Malfoy. Les Malfoy étaient –et resteraient !- des sangs purs respectables et profitaient de par leur renommé d'un pouvoir politique des plus appréciable et des mieux rémunéré. À onze ans, le futur héritier d'une des familles les plus puissantes de la Grande-Bretagne savait pertinemment qu'il était destiné à un avenir glorieux. C'était donc certain de sa supériorité qu'il daigna regarder la jeune fille clairement impressionné dans la célèbre boutique _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions._

C'était une petite fille particulièrement petite et maigre. Elle ne devait pas faire plus de cent-vingt centimètres et n'avait pas les joues rondes qu'il connaissait aux jeunes filles de son âge. Ses cheveux –qui étaient d'un noir corbeau- étaient attachés en une tresse qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et elle disposait d'un beau regard émeraude. Cependant, ses jolis yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunette pas très esthétique et par une frange trop longue.

Drago aurait était porté à croire qu'elle n'avait pas plus de dix ans, mais la robe qu'elle portait –et qu'elle allait certainement acheter- indiquait clairement sa future entré dans la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie Hogwarts. De même, elle avait l'air d'une pauvresse perdue dans un monde de richesses inconnues et pourtant, ses vêtements –et Drago était un expert pour en juger- étaient d'une qualité onéreuse.

Intrigué par l'image pleine de contradiction que dégageait l'enfant, et poussé par une curiosité qu'il devrait dompter s'il ne voulait pas devenir un Gryffindor, il la salua poliment et lui demanda bien que sachant parfaitement la réponse :

« Tu vas à Hogwarts aussi ?

La jeune fille se tourna aussitôt vers lui, surprise qu'il lui parle, avant de détourner les yeux pour détailler la vielle boutique en se tortillant les doigts et de lui dire d'une petite voix :

-Oui.

- Mon père est en train d'acheter mes livres et ma mère regarde les baguettes, commença-t-il, je crois que je vais aller jeté un œil aux balais de courses. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas en avoir un eux-mêmes. Je compte bien forcer mon père à m'en procurer un et le faire entrer en cachette à l'école…Tu as un balai ?

La jeune fille, toujours mal à l'aise, lui répondit rapidement :

-Non.

-Tu joues au Quidditch ? Moi oui. Mon père dit que se serait une honte si je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de ma maison, et je dois-dire que c'est vrai ! Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? Evidement non. J'espère que je serais à Slytherin !

Il continua de parler pendant un certain temps, abordant bon nombre de sujet et il finit par se demander comment elle s'appelait. Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas ce jour là…

…Un mois plus tard, alors qu'il était dans le train, elle lui mentit même à ce sujet ! Et quand il finit par découvrir qui elle était en réalité, il fut stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que cette frêle demoiselle puisse être la Survivante, celle qui avait défait le seigneur des ténèbres à l'âge d'un an. Il lui proposa son amitié, elle la refusa, lui préférant un Weasley. Il décida aussitôt une chose : il détestait _Hannah Potter _!

oO**HP**Oo

Drago c'était beaucoup ennuyé ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de monde était surprit qu'il puisse ne pas trouver divertissant le fait que « la chambre des secrets a été ouverte », surtout à cause de sa maison. Il était Slytherin après tout. Mais il n'en avait en réalité rien à faire. La seule petite chose qui avait amusé son monde d'ennuis était les agissements de Potter, Weasley et Granger…

-Crabbe ! Pansy ! fit-il alors qu'il avançait vers eux, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez passé tout ce temps à vous goinfrer dans la Grande Salle ? Où est Goyle, il y est encore ? Je vous ai cherchés partout, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose de très drôle.

En effet, la situation était _très_ drôle… Après une petite discution avec le Weasley préfet, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, lança le nouveau mot de passe « sang-pur » tout en regardant attentivement l'expression de Pansy avant de tendre un article à Goyle intitulé _Enquête au ministère de la Magie_.

-Alors ? C'est drôle non ? Arthur Weasley aime tellement les Moldus qu'il ferait mieux de casser en deux sa baguette magique et d'aller vivre avec eux. On ne dirait vraiment pas que les Weasley ont le sang pur, quand on voit ce qu'ils font. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Crabbe ? ajouta-t-il.

Oui, vraiment, cette soirée était très divertissante… Crabbe prétexta avoir mal à l'estomac, et Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire. Il c'était déjà assez moqué de Weasley, maintenant, c'était au tour de Potter. Son attention passa aussitôt de Crabbe à Pansy alors qu'il continuait :

-Potter, je peux prendre ta photo, Potter ? Je peux avoir un autographe ? Je peux te lécher les chaussures, s'il te plait, Potter ? Sainte Potter, l'amie des Sang-de-Bourbe. Encore une qui ne se conduit pas comme une vraie sorcière, sinon, elle ne trainerait pas tout le temps avec cette parvenue d'Hermione Granger. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter comme l'héritière de Slytherin. C'est une fille !

Pansy se raidit à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Il cru même un instant qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui, comme à la Moldu, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Surtout qu'une magnifique lueur verte se mit à briller dans les yeux chocolat de son « amie ».

Faisant comme si de rien été, Drago continua de parler, divulguant même une fausse information -histoire d'amuser son père- au sujet du parquet de son salon, jusqu'à ce que Pansy et Crabbe se lèvent d'un bond.

Il aurait semblé que Crabe venait de passer des heures aux soleils, tant il était rouge. Même ses cheveux avaient rougi, et son nez était plus long. Pansy avait désormais des cheveux plus longs, ses yeux étaient entièrement vert –un vert très familier- et une tout aussi familière cicatrice commençait à apparaitre sur son front.

Drago fit comme si il était absorbé par autre chose, alors que ses deux « amis » traversaient presque en courant la salle commune. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient à travers le mur magique, il lança avec désinvolture :

-Bonne soirée, Potter !

oO**HP**Oo

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours souhaité que son garçon découvre par lui-même quelque chose sur son école chaque année. Drago était quelqu'un de très intelligent, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait, et s'ennuyait facilement. C'est pourquoi, chaque premier septembre, il indiquait à son fils un mystère qu'il devrait résoudre avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Cette année, comme unique indice, il lui avait dit de bien faire attention au comportement des gens à certaines périodes du mois…

Aussitôt, Drago avait comprit qu'il y avait une histoire de loup-garou derrière, et avait fait attention à toutes les personnes qu'il voyait. Il en était venu à la conclusion suivante : _Hannah Potter avait été mordue cet été_ !

Le comportement de La Survivante était on ne peut plus étrange. Enfin, elle l'avait toujours été… Mais là, c'était différent. Elle était irritable. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été et démarrait au quart de tour si –au mauvais moment- il venait à lui adresser la parole.

Il avait remarqué pour la première fois son étrange attitude le 8 septembre, en se rendant en cours de potion. Il était passé devant elle, sans même lui parler, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il lui avait lancé son sourire ironique quotidien, et c'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'ignore, sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

-C'est quoi ton problème encore Malfoy ? Avait-elle crié, le faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Potter ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais très bien ce que tu prépares quelque chose, espèce de sale rat ! Toi et ton sourire à deux noises, allez au diable ! Crétin !

Ce fut le premier saut d'humeur d'une longue série. Intrigué, il fit bien plus attention à la jeune fille qu'auparavant. Régulièrement, elle était de mauvaise humeur, et semblait mal à l'aise. Il remarqua même une chose étrange : la jeune fille prenait une potion chaque soir pendant cinq jour, ne la prenait plus pendant un certain temps, avant de la reprendre… La fin de l'année approchait, et il n'avait toujours pas découvert le secret de Potter.

De mauvaise humeur, il décida de descendre de son dortoir et d'aller à la bibliothèque. Les changements de comportement de la jeune fille ne concordaient pas avec les changements lunaires. Ce n'était donc pas une histoire de loup-garou. Mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre.

-Bonjour Drago, fit soudain une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

-Bonjour Pansy, répondit-il.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non !

Il se leva et alla chercher un livre intitulé : les malédictions. Il commença alors sa lecture et, pour vérifier ses diverses hypothèses, sortit un calendrier où étaient notés les changements d'humeurs de la seule personne ayant survécu au sortilège de la mort. Il continua à réfléchir et à comparer quand Pansy le coupa dans ses réflexions en disant :

-Pourquoi as-tu un calendrier de menstruation avec toi ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux du bouquin volumineux.

-C'est un calendrier de menstruation ça, non ? J'en ai vu assez souvent pour pouvoir en reconnaitre un. C'est ça d'être dans un dortoir de filles. Y aurait-il quelqu'un que tu voudrais éviter de mettre enceinte ?

-Quelqu'un que je voudrais éviter de mettre enceinte ? S'écria-t-il, faisant tourner la tête de certaines personnes en sa direction.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée ! S'excita Pansy. Dès demain, je te donne le mien. Comme ça, tu pourras savoir quand tu as le droit de venir me tenir compagnie ! Je vais le recopier de suite!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle partit, le laissant là, stupéfait, face à la découverte qu'il venait de faire. _Les cycles de Potter_…

oO**HP**Oo

Drago n'aimait pas les bals.

Il aimait encore moins attendre, devant la Grande Salle, que sa cavalière –Pansy- daigne arriver. Agacé, et clairement ennuyé, il s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le mur et détailla la foule. Il cru exploser de rire en voyant Weasley, mal à l'aise, dans la tenue la plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ressemblait à un castor, et était on ne peut plus risible.

Ce que Drago fit sans se faire prier. Au moins, lui, portait une robe de bal des plus élégante, taillé sur mesure, vert et argent, ce qui sciait magnifiquement avec son teint. Mais malgré le divertissement que représentait le plus jeune des frères Weasley, son manque d'activité commençait à lui donner des envies de meurtres. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tout en se demandant s'il ne devait pas partir. Il posa son regard sur l'escalier et…

Et il resta figé.

Hermione Granger descendait les escaliers dans une robe bleu, et il devait l'avouer, elle était bien plus jolie qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle aurait du lui dire merci de lui avoir allongé ces dents. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait, mais Hannah Potter.

Elle avait dompté ses cheveux –certainement de la même manière qu'Hermione- qui, au lieu d'être en désordre, étaient remontés en demi-chignon et le reste de ses cheveux non attaché avaient été bouclés. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle les avait coupés, ils étaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules. Elle était légèrement maquillée, avec un trait de crayon noir et un peu de gloss. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, parfaitement visibles sans les horribles lunettes qui les cachaient normalement. Elle portait une robe assez simple, sans bretelles. Elle était de la même couleur que ses yeux, et se composait d'un bustier et d'une jupe que l'on arrivait à distinguer. Autour de son cou, elle portait une chaine en or et un pendentif qui formait les lettres HP.

Elle était, selon lui, la plus belle des femmes qu'il avait vu cette soirée.

Une fois arrivée en bas, Hermione se précipita vers Krum avec un grand sourire. Tout aussi joyeuse Hannah alla retrouver Weasley qui lui, n'avait que faire de sa cavalière et regardait Krum avec effroi. C'était une honte, pensa Drago, que de s'intéresser à une autre femme quand on avait une fille aussi jolie au bras.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Hannah.

-Drago ! Entendit-il crié à son oreille.

Il se tourna pour découvrir Pansy qui était très jolie dans sa robe bordeaux. Elle était, sans nul doute, la plus belle des Slytherins, et la seule qui était assez bien pour lui. De plus, il la connaissait intimement, ce qui était de notoriété publique.

-Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant le tour d'elle-même pour qu'il admire la trainée de sa robe. J'espère que la robe te plait, je ne savais pas laquelle choisir ! Tu es très beau ce soir !

-Hn… Répondit-il.

Oui, sa cavalière était très belle. Et lui était très beau. Sauf qu'à cet instant, il aurait préféré porter les vêtements de sa tante, avoir l'air ridicule, mais avoir au bras la femme la plus étonnante de la planète. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il envia Ron Weasley.

oO**HP**Oo

Drago était on ne peut plus énervé. À cet instant, il aurait voulu jeter des impardonnables sur toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Son nom venait d'être trainé dans la boue ! Les gens l'insultaient dans son dos ! Son père –son père qu'il aimait tant- venait d'être jeté en prison et Dumbledore, ce fou amoureux des moldus, avait osé le convoquer pour lui dire qu'il l'aiderait s'il ne voulait pas que Voldemort le retrouve ! Non mais pour quel idiot on le prenait !

En ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre le seigneur de ténèbres et venger son père, venger la souillure qu'on avait infligé à sa famille. Il le pouvait pas rester dans sa salle commune ! Il devait bouger ! Agir ! Il décida de sortir ! Il avait besoin d'air. Il jeta au feu La Gazette du Sorcier qui tirait : « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour » et regarda le visage de Hannah Potter qui datait de l'année passé, brûler.

S'il restait là, il allait devenir fou ! A peine fut-il en dehors de sa salle commune qu'il se retrouva face à face avec la cause de tous ses problèmes. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, histoire de vérifier qu'aucun professeur n'était dans les parages, et attrapa aussitôt le poignet de Potter. Rapidement, il rouvrit la porte qu'il venait de franchir et retrouva le vert de la salle commune.

-Tu es morte, Potter.

Hannah, qui avait semblé déconcertée pendant quelques secondes, sembla retrouver ses esprits car elle haussa les sourcils.

-Bizarre, dit-elle, dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas être en train de me promener là…

Drago cru vraiment qu'il allait la tuer sur le champ ! Comment osait-elle se moquer ouvertement de lui ! Il serra encore davantage l'emprise qu'il avait sur son poignet.

-Tu vas payer, murmura-t-il à son oreille comme s'il partageait avec elle un secret des plus intimes. C'est moi qui te ferai payer ce que tu as fait à mon père.

-Me voilà terrifiée, répliqua Hannah d'un ton sarcastique. J'imagine que Lord Voldemort n'est qu'un hors d'œuvre à côté de toi.

-Tu te prends pour une femme importante Potter, mais attends un peu. Contrairement au seigneur des ténèbres, je ne veux pas ta mort. La mort serait trop clémente ! Je t'aurai. Je ne te laisserai pas envoyer mon père en prison.

-Pourtant c'est ce que je viens de faire, répliqua Hannah, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la menace à peine voilée de Drago.

-Les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban, continua-t-il à lui murmurer tout en glissant une mèche des cheveux d'Hannah derrière son oreille. Mon père et les autres seront très vite dehors…

-Ca je n'en doute pas. Mais au moins, maintenant, tout le monde sait à quel point ils sont abjects…

Hannah tenta d'attraper de sa main libre sa baguette, mais il la claqua contre le mur, la baguette de Drago coincé entre ses deux yeux. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de haine pour elle qu'à cet instant. Jamais. Comment osait-elle insulter son père de la sorte devant lui ? Comment osait-elle respirer face à lui ? Il avait envie de la faire souffrir et fit glisser sa baguette jusqu'à sa gorge.

-Malfoy… commença-t-elle mais il la coupa, en murmurant.

-Mon abject de père m'a toujours dit qu'on ne torturait pas de la même façon une femme qu'un homme. Il faut être plus… imaginatif.

Il la sentit soudain s'agiter, commençant certainement à avoir peur. Il savait qu'elle craignait de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors et Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent, mines sombres.

-Tiens, déclara Goyle, une Gryffindor ici…

Drago recula aussitôt, lâchant sa prise et remarquant la marque bleue qu'il avait laissée sur son poignet. Reprenant son calme et retrouvant ses esprits, il dit :

-Sors d'ici Potter. Maintenant ! Et surveille bien tes arrières. Nous sommes plus nombreux que tu ne le penses…

oO**HP**Oo

Il savait qu'il avait bien mérité de se retrouver là, allongé dans les toilettes, maculé de sang, presque assassiné par la personne qu'il était censé haïr le plus au monde. Il savait que c'était normal, amplement mérité. Ce qui n'était absolument pas normal, c'était l'ange aux yeux verts qui était penché au dessus de lui, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues, et ses cheveux noirs caressant avec une douceur exquise son visage.

Il ne méritait absolument pas qu'Hannah Potter soit agrippée à sa chemise, la serrant si étroitement que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Avant même le début de l'année scolaire, il avait déjà commencé la guerre promise l'année dernière. Ils étaient encore dans le train quand il avait tout déclenché.

_Drago écoutait distraitement les conversations des Slytherins avec qui il partageait le compartiment, et répondait aux questions aussi vaguement que possible, la tête posée sur les genoux de Pansy qui lui caressait les cheveux. Ils en étaient arrivé, il ne savait comment, à parler du professeur Slughorn et de son manque de discernement en ce qui concerne le choix de ses favoris._

_-Peut-être que je ne serais même plus à Hogwarts l'année prochaine, alors qu'est ce que ça peut me faire qu'un vieux fossile obèse m'aime ou pas ? Avait-il fait valoir, indigné qu'on puisse le penser blessé pour une si petite chose._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne seras peut-être plus là l'année prochaine ? s'exclama aussitôt Pansy en arrêtant ses caresses. _

_-On ne sait jamais, il est possible que… heu… je m'occupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes._

_-Tu veux dire… Lui ?_

_Il continua de parler, impressionnant clairement les autres. Pansy n'avait jamais semblé aussi impressionné par lui qu'à cet instant. Satisfait de son effet, Drago sourit._

_-Il est temps de mettre nos robes, déclara Goyle, qui tenta de prendre sa valise. Etrangement, la valise partit sans aucune raison vers la gauche et il cru entendre un gémissement. Il fonça les sourcils. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'école et Drago leur intima de partir avant lui. Il ferma la porte du compartiment, ouvrit sa valise et, sans aucune raison visible, s'écria :_

_-Petrificus totalus !_

_Sans grande surprise, Drago regarda de corps qui venait juste de tomber à ses pieds. Il eu un petit sourire en voyant Hannah Potter, les jambes recroquevillées de façon grotesque, sa robe remontée jusqu'à ses genoux, totalement paralysée et sans défenses._

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara-t-il en regardant sa victime au sol. J'ai entendu la valise de Goyle te cogner. Et j'ai cru voir passer un éclair blanc après le retour de Zabini… Je suppose que c'était toi. Tu n'as rien pu entendre d'important Potter. Mais puisque tu es là…_

_Drago fut tenté de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le visage, mais ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il se baissa vers elle, amusé. Encore un peu et il aurait explosé de rire, prenant plaisir à la situation de domination dans laquelle il se trouvait. _

_-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis quand tu as mis mon père en prison ? Pour torturer une femme, il faut être plus imaginatif…_

_Sur ce, il l'embrassa. Les lèvres d'Hannah étaient exactement comme il s'y attendait, douces et accueillantes. Ce fut un baiser sans le moindre amour, sans la moindre passion. C'était un baiser punition, très clairement. Pourtant, Drago apprécia même plus que ceux langoureux qu'il partageait avec Pansy. Puis il se recula et jeta sur elle sa cape d'invisibilité._

_-Je pense qu'ils ne te retrouveront pas avant que le train soit entré à Londres. A un de ces jours Potter… ou peut-être pas… _

_Malfoy ouvrit la porte du compartiment, se retourna vers elle, puis partit._

C'était lui qui avait commencé, comme aujourd'hui. Hannah l'avait surprit dans un moment de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner d'être faible à se point. Quand il avait vu son regard, un regard plein de pitié, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : qu'elle retrouve son regard haineux. Il lui avait jeté le sortilège Doloris, elle avait répliqué par un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé. Il avait sentit ses entrailles se déchirer et pourtant, pourtant, il se sentait bien là, à regarder dans les yeux envoûtants de Potter, où il n'y avait plus de haine, plus de pitié, mais une inquiétude sincère qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre.

oO**HP**Oo

Drago regardait son père, assit sur un luxueux fauteuil, face à une cheminée de marbre sculpté. Celui-ci semblait absorbé par la contemplation du feu. Il n'avait plus été le même depuis la perte de sa baguette et, Drago avait finit par s'en rendre compte, n'était pas un homme bon. Depuis que sa tante Bellatrix avait emménagé au manoir, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rester à Hogwarts le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, sous la demande de sa mère, il avait du revenir pour les vacances de Pâques.

Il y eu soudain, derrière lui, des bruits de pas et quelques gémissements de douleur. Il n'aimait pas ces bruits. Il avait toujours peur, un jour, de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Face à un ami…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda son père, d'une voix fatigué.

Lui aussi devait en avoir assez de voir tous ces gens venir, comme bon leur semblait, au manoir avec des personnes sans importance et réclamaient des sommes faramineuses. Drago détestait presque autant les rafleurs qu'il en était venu à haïr son père.

-Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée. Drago, viens-là ?

Il se figea. Non ! C'était impossible ! Ils n'avaient pas pu y arriver ! Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Hannah Potter ! Elle était en sécurité. Oh oui, par pitié, faite qu'elle soit en sécurité ! Il ne voulait pas bouger ! Non !

-Alors, mon garçon ? fit une voix que Drago reconnu comme étant celle de Greyback.

Il se leva de son siège, tétanisé. Il lui sembla qu'il lui fallut des siècles pour arriver à ses côtés. Son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa un regard vert émeraude qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la prisonnière. Certes, son visage était difforme, rose, luisant et disproportionné mais les yeux qu'il pouvait voir étaient les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Même ainsi, il pouvait facilement retrouver la belle jeune fille qui avait un jour ressemblé à une princesse descendant un escalier.

-Et bien, Drago ? C'est elle ? C'est Hannah Potter ? demanda Lucius, impatient.

Evidement que c'était elle ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne.

-Je ne… Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Drago.

-Examine-la attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo…

Quelle importance ! Quelle importance qu'on leur pardonne de ne pas avoir été de bons chiens ! Ils seraient de toute façon toujours des larbins ! Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas offrir le monde à un monstre ! Et surtout, _il ne voulait pas qu'Hannah meurt_ !

-Ce n'est pas elle ! déclara-t-il soudain, interrompant la discussion qui venait de commencer sur qui aurait les privilèges liés à la capture de Potter.

Il y eu une surprise générale et Lucius retourna aussitôt son attention sur son fils. Drago pouvait sentir la surprise, particulièrement celle de la jeune fille. Dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre ses intentions, il serra discrètement la main de la jeune femme.

-Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? Regarde bien ! Il y a quelque chose, là. Ce pourrait-être la cicatrice très étirée…

-Ce n'est pas Hannah Potter ! Comment des rafleurs auraient-ils pu réussir à attraper Hannah Potter là où notre seigneur aurait échoué ? Si jamais c'est un piège et que nous appelons le maitre, nous sommes morts ! Ils peuvent très bien ne vouloir que l'argent et nous remettre des personnes sous polynectar !

Drago savait très bien que le jeu dans lequel il jouait été dangereux. Très dangereux. Aussitôt, les rafleurs pestèrent, menacèrent.

-La meilleure solution, continua-t-il, n'est-elle pas de les emmener dans la cave et d'attendre qu'une hypothétique potion disparaisse ?

-Tu as raison Drago, murmura son père en réfléchissant. Mieux vaudrait attendre un peu. Emmenez-les à la cave !

Sans attendre, on les poussa vers des escaliers raides et étroits. Drago les accompagna et, alors qu'il entendait plus loin les cris horrifiés de sa tante Bella à propos d'une épée qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la jeune femme qu'il poussait, il murmura à l'oreille de Potter :

-J'espère que ta chance légendaire va trouver un moyen de te sortir d'ici, sinon… on improvisera…

Il n'eu pas à improviser. Quand de nouveau il alla à la cave, ce fut pour découvrir avec soulagement qu'elle était vide. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose, attaché à la poignée de la porte. Un médaillon en or formant les lettres HP. Il remarqua aussi, avec étonnement, qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette.

oO**HP**Oo

-_Avada Kedavra_ ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-_Expeliarmus _! répliqua la voix douce de Hannah Potter.

Drago ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle lancé un sort aussi basique ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Comment comptait-elle vaincre le pire monstre que le pays ai connu depuis dès siècles avec un simple sort de désarmement ?

Il entendit le bruit d'un corps heurtant le sol et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas du corps de La Survivante et que cette dernière reste, justement, une survivante. Il fut même tenté d'espérer qu'un fou d'esprit suicidaire c'était jeté entre les deux combattants dans un élan de stupidité. Après tout, il y avait bien des Gryffindors dans la salle…

Alors qu'il restait immobile, il entendit soudain un grand fracas et il cru qu'il allait défaillir. Avec crainte, il ouvrit les yeux et affronta la réalité tant redoutée.

Hannah Potter était en vie et le mage noir était étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, mort. Les premiers à l'étreindre furent –évidement- Weasley et Granger. Puis les professeurs de l'école. Enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers elle, voulant toucher le corps de celle qui semblait encore être un mirage.

Drago se détourna de la scène. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire la fête avec eux. Il n'avait pas le droit de se réjouir de la disparition de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait la serrer dans ses bras, lui qui était souillé de cette marque infâme sur l'avant bras gauche.

-Drago ! s'écria soudain la voix de sa mère. Oh, Drago ! Tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur ! Tu dois être fatigué ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis si soulagée.

Narcissa Malfoy continua pendant plusieurs minutes à serrer son fils dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand elle le laissa enfin respiré, il tourna derechef son regard vers Potter qui le regardait aussi. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de détourner son regard pour saluer un homme aux cheveux presque aussi roux que les Weasley.

On emmena la dépouille de Voldemort dans une autre pièce, loin de ceux qui étaient morts pour la liberté. L'ambiance était étrange. Tous voulaient hurler leur joie, fêter la fin de la guerre mais il fallait rester humble, calme, car les pertes humaines étaient considérables.

Le temps passa rapidement. On envoya un patronus parlant annoncer qu'un nouveau gouvernement provisoire venait de prendre le relais, que les mangemorts se faisaient arrêter dans tout le pays et que le premier ministre allait bientôt venir à l'école. Les tables de la grande salle furent remises en place et les elfes de maison se hâtèrent à préparer quelques petits plats rapides. Quand les gens prirent place pour se restaurer, ils ne firent pas attention à leur maison respective. Drago préféra cependant prendre sa place habituelle, au fond de la pièce.

Il allait partir (il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui) quand une petite voix, venue d'il ne savait où, lui murmura :

-Tu as une seconde ?

Il lui sembla plutôt ironique que ce fut celle que tout le monde cherchait à voir qui lui demandait à lui –que tout le monde fuyait- s'il avait du temps à lui accorder. Il se laissa trainer jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où enfin Potter retira sa cape d'invisibilité, une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait personne en vue.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Et tu as sauvé tout le monde. Si c'est pour me dire ça, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

-Pour quelle raison m'as-tu sauvé quand les rafleurs m'ont embarquée ? Tu savais très bien que c'était moi, tu aurais pu retrouver gloire et prestige auprès de Voldemort mais tu as menti. Pourquoi ?

-Question d'égoïsme, répondit-il.

Hannah Potter sembla surprise quelques instants avant de continuer :

-D'égoïsme ?

-Oui, je te l'ai dit il y a bientôt deux ans. Il t'aurait tué, sans te torturer, ni te faire souffrir. Mon but depuis le début est de te faire souffrir. En te donnant moi-même entre ses mains, j'aurais compromis mes plans. C'était hors de question. Satisfaite Potter ?

Hannah le regarda, intriguée. Distraitement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant peut-être de leur donner un peu d'ordre, ce qu'il savait peine perdue. Puis, elle lui fit un grand sourire qui le stupéfia.

-Et si tu me montrais comment tu torture une femme, Malfoy ? N'as-tu pas dis qu'il fallait être imaginatif ? Et bien vas-y, j'attends.

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il finit par répondre, d'une voix amusée :

-Tu es vraiment une drôle de femme, Potter.

Sur ce, il l'attrapa de toutes ses forces, la claqua contre le mur de la tour d'astronomie, et l'embrassa.

THE END


End file.
